1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for removably mounting an electrical chip to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors for mounting an electrical chip, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), to a printed circuit board are widely used in electrical equipments. Such a connector usually includes a base, a plurality of contacts retained in the base, a fastening frame partially surrounding the housing, a metal clip and an operational lever attached to the fastening frame. The base has a mounting surface to which the electrical chip is mounted and a connecting surface attached to the printed circuit board. When mounting, the connector is mounted to the printed circuit board, then the electrical clip is assembled to the mounting surface of the base and the metal clip is rotatably to partially cover the electrical chip, finally rotating the operational lever to a close position for retaining the electrical chip to the base. The contacts retained in the base realize the electrical connection between the electrical chip and the printed circuit board.
However, the connector with above structures has at least the shortcomings as follows: since the electrical chip and the base are closely connected, the spared space between the electrical chip and the base is small. However, with the frequency of the electrical chip is higher and higher, the heat produced in the operating process of the electrical chip is more and more. The heat is collected in the spared space and cannot be transferred out in time, thus, causing the increase of the temperature of the electrical chip to influence the stability of the electrical connection between the electrical chip and the printed circuit board.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electrical connector to stress the problems mentioned above.